ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Universal Devastation! Neo P.A.P.A meets Harmony
Neo P.A.P.A's avatar warps in- "Well, looks like I was too late. You are..... Harmony" Harmony Looks up, staring at Neo* Yeah... And I take it you're here to make some noble speech about defeating me or so? Neo P.A.P.A smirked, "Heh, you're awfully small and pathetic compared to the instigator of this... crisis. Defeat you? That would be a piece of cake." "You look too weak to be worth my time" Harmony laughed, “Hehe. Funny.” Neo P.A.P.A narrowed his eyes"Now do I have to kill you and look for the real guy, or will you tell me?" Harmony stared at Neo P.A.P.A,”I ain't giving up without a fight.” *Cracks knuckles* Neo P.A.P.A saw that and Laughed Ahahaha *Tosses away cape and start powering up slightly* Neo P.A.P.A mused, “'Pathetic.” Hmmmm -Senses power once more- A measly Tier 2.5 '''Harmony,”'I take everything as a compliment, Selective hearing, so to speak” '''Harmony*Holds right hand out* *A large energy blast compresses to fit inside his palm* Neo P.A.P.A’s Aura starts flaring slightly Harmony *Fires the blast* Neo P.A.P.A eyed the blast, and Held his hand out -Blast dissipates- Neo P.A.P.A Disappears -Holds Harmony in an armlock- ' ' Harmony, ”'What? Oh, a fast one, aren't you?” *Breaks free of the lock before kicking you in the neck* Neo P.A.P.A Holds him again once more- “You think that will faze me?” Harmony Sighs Heh '''Harmony,”'Well this isn't gonna be an easy fight.” *Powers up immensely* -Crimson Flames leak out of Neo P.A.P.A- Harmony blasts Neo P.A.P.A with a barrage of punches and kicks* -a tiny, candlelike portion of the flame lands on Neo P.A.P.A- -Hardens his body to unflinching levels- -Grabs Harmony’s right arm- What are you doing? Harmony looked on in what seemed to be fear ' ' 'Neo P.A.P.A simply said,”'Heh What my kind are known for” -An eerie, dark poison begins seeping from your right arm. Decaying it for eons in seconds- Harmony lashed out, charging his left arm with ki to unfathomable levels before he slammed Neo P.A.P.A Harmony’s right arm turns a dreadful black Neo P.A.P.A’s arm is sent off course, barely 'Harmony wailed, “'Argh!” His right arm turns into a lifeless, irrepairable husk- Neo P.A.P.A looked on with amusement, ”You're a lucky one” {C} Harmony clutches his right arm, ripping it off “..That's gonna...cost you.” ' ' Neo P.A.P.A merely laughed at his plight, ”Maybe Now are you going to just sit there?” ' ' *Harmony Powers up to a Super Saiyan* ...Nah. *Teleports behind you* Smile. ' ' 'Neo P.A.P.A shook his head at what would be another failed attempt. “'Ohoho ','Another one of those measly transformations” Harmoney Blasted Neo P.A.P.A in the face, but he was met with laughter resounding through the air. “Ahahahaha!” Harmony thought, “He is strong. If I don't work it out soon, I'm dead.” 'Neo P.A.P.A bemused,”'You're going to need more power than that boy” Harmony thought'', “I’m ''gonna end this quickly.” Neo P.A.P.A impatiently asked,”So are you going to tell me what this is all about? Or do I have to Crush you and rip that info from your dead mind?” Harmony responded, “Since you tore my right hand, you earned my respect. I would tell you, but only after the fight.” *Charges left hand with all his ki and fires it into a homing missile* TAKE THIS, YOU....FREAK ! Neo P.A.P.A watched, as his Azure flame made its appearance- Harmony stared in shock, ”..Darn.” -The tiniest spark drifts from Neo P.A.P.A’s hand- Harmony, afraid to risk it, instinctively guards his face with his left arm* The wobbly flame engulfs the powerful attack... and obliterates it as if it were nothing. ..Harmony Sighs “That...is my capacity for now? I'm ashamed of myself.” Neo P.A.P.A laughed, ”You're a mere Tier 2.5, what do you expect? This pathetic body I’m using is at Tier 3.5, and I’m sick of its… weakness” “Very well, want an explanation or not?” 'Neo P.A.P.A got serious,”'Yes, I would appreciate that.” Harmony Powers down and sits down, exhausted Neo P.A.P.A used Spiritual Empowerment unto Harmony. The tiny spark of the Azure Flame courses through his body, enlightening Harmony and granting him perspective to the new realm of power that is Tier 3 “The main guy I chatted with, he's planning to take over universes. Omniverses, call it whatever you please.” Harmony looked on, seemingly distraught at this guy’s power” *Stares at the avatar of Neo P.A.P.A* “This… this is power beyond my imagination… is this what different tiers feel like? ' ' 'Neo P.A.P.A smirked, “'So we got another ambitious boy eh? Good to see you astounded by your newfound power. '''Harmony continued, ”Boy? Well, this guy is not gonna do it traditional style. He wants a sort of battle royale. Merging the Universes together, they will clash, and destroy each other. Until the strongest is dead, that is when he’ll strike. 'Neo P.A.P.A looked on with interest,”'That's bound to be interesting, so that’s what the dimensional collapses were about.” “Well, Given my... knowledge, His plans will likely be put to ruin once faced with a certain… universe. But I’m not bound to let this end so quickly.” Harmony continued again, “You... *Points at the avatar*..are gonna be a tough nut. But rest assured, if you face him now, you’re doomed to die.” 'Neo P.A.P.A merely laughed at Harmony’s “Judgement”, “'Doomed to die? I can replicate this collapse of dimensions with but a mere gesture. My power is incomprehensible.” ' ' 'To which Harmony simply replied, “'Yes. This guy does it with his mind only.” 'Neo P.A.P.A mused, “'Well that's still not particularly impressive. I could wipe out his potential with a thought, and leave him a drooling baby.” ' ' 'Harmony warned Neo P.A.P.A, “'It'll start soon, so get to a universe you treasure the most and guard it.” To which Neo P.A.P.A simply replied, “Well, to get to the universe or realm of which my underlings live in… is to be meeting certain annihilation” Now, I’ll tell you some things I know. There is, a certain God a Demonic King who resides in the demonic realms. The King, despite uniting all demons under a single banner. the other Universe which I told you about, that which houses the most powerful Geti Star… still managed to repel them. I’m fairly certain this… enemy, would get crushed against this Demon.” Harmony mused, “...Strange.” *Leans back against a rock* “Try all you want. This guy would defeat any competition.” Neo P.A.P.A merely shook his head, “We shall see. Well, it sounds like you're overestimating him by quite a huge margin. No matter, he's but a mere Tier 3.5, if you even understand what that means” Harmony looked on in horror, “...A level above me? That certainly is bad.” *Gets up* “Alright. Now, I'm going to that universe. Watching...and striking at the right moment.” *Walks away before stopping for a split second* 'Neo P.A.P.A raised his voice, with hints of experience flowing through it, “'I'm more than certain this plan would fail, but mark my words, this will be interesting” Harmony stood still, “It was fun, I give you that. Now I am going to create an artificial replacement for my hand. *Teleports away* Neo P.A.P.A, in his interest, shouted out, “Care for me to do so?” …Nevermind.. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Mini Battle Category:Dragon Ball: Universe Devastation! Category:Prequel